what kind of heart doesn't look back?
by fourprongs
Summary: Ross reminisces his friendship (relationship?) with Laura. One-shot based off of Ross' interview/game he did in Paris where he had to pick who he was closer with: Laura or Maia.


**Title: **What kind of heart doesn't look back?

**Based off of Ross' interview/game he did in Paris. Here's the link if you haven't seen it yet: **

**It's also based off of my theories and some theories I've read on Twitter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ross Lynch or Laura Marano or Maia Mitchell or Austin & Ally or any other name mentioned in this.**

"Okay, so now we're going to play a game," The interviewer said with a thick French accent. Ross was currently in Paris promoting his highly anticipated movie and his band.

He nods politely and anxiously as to what the game could be. "We're going to tell you some situations where you have to pick between two people." Ross' eyebrows shoot up. His mind automatically pictures his two leading ladies from his hit TV show, and his successful Disney Channel Original Movie. He knows from Twitter about the shipping fan wars. Even though he finds the "war" ridiculous, he still wouldn't know how to politely pick one over the other without starting uproar in the respective fandoms.

However, the first round isn't between them. Neither is the second. Or third. He starts to think he can breathe easily when he answers whom he'd choose between in the fourth round. Most of the girls he chooses are ones he rarely interacts with. He didn't choose the ones he had worked closely with because he knew they'd understand better as to why he didn't pick them.

The interviewer moves on to the last round of girls and he anticipates which two people he'd have to choose between next.

"Who are you closer with: Maia Mitchell-" The interviewer pauses. Ross manages to keep a straight face and nod. But, in his mind, he's praying that his other leading lady's name would not come out of the French interviewer's mouth.

"-Or Laura Marano?" She finishes her question. _Damn. _Ross takes a deep breath before finding an answer.

* * *

His mind goes to his movie co-star. Ross and Maia had spent a lot of quality time together filming their film. They also had gotten a chance to bond while promoting it. He's not going to lie, the promotion had taken a lot of his time but he wasn't complaining. Maia is a great girl and although she was older, they seemed to think alike. It was one of the main reasons why they had so much fun together. Maia was a great friend but he wasn't planning on stealing anyone's girlfriend anytime soon.

* * *

He thinks he has his answer but his mind races to his other leading lady. He had met Laura when they were fifteen. While filming their sitcom, they got to know each other a whole lot better. Back in 2011, he had always thought of Laura as _just_ his co-star and friend- nothing more. They even had a handshake and everything! He didn't even think he wanted that to change. Early on in _Austin & Ally_'s first season, there was a lot of speculation as to what was the fate of the show's two main characters romantically. He tried to pictured Laura and him (although he should've pictured their roles, Austin and Ally) as something more than friends. He didn't think they would ever look at each other that way- they were too good of friends to risk anything. So that's what he tells the reporter that day about Austin and Ally's relationship. Laura's answer was similar was to his as well.

* * *

_Austin & Ally _was slowly gaining fame and so was Ross. His band was starting to get known and he just finished filming his TV film; he was very thankful for the show even though he didn't seem to show it. He just came home from Puerto Rico where they filmed his movie and he thought he couldn't be happier but then news arrives that _Austin & Ally _was renewed for a second season and he gets even happier. He wondered if he should call Laura but decides not to as they were going to see each other soon enough at a Disney Nature film premiere.

He's all ready for the red carpet and he looks over the crowd of people at the premiere until he could spot his co-star. He hasn't seen her in person in what, three months? Even if he wasn't going to admit it to her, he missed his awkwardly adorkable friend. He finally sees her walking towards him and he can't help but have a huge grin on his face. He's about to wrap her in a bear-crushing hug when their publicists interrupt him.

"Laura has already arrived late, no time for reuniting! You guys need to go do some press right now!" They said. Ross gave Laura a pathetic shrug as they were both ushered to the nearest reporter but just as he was about to walk ahead of her; she stands on her tippy toes (because she's much shorter than he is but their height difference is what he likes about them together) and whispers, "You look great." He almost freezes even though she had just said something totally normal and platonic. The pit of his stomach does an unfamiliar flop that never happens when he's around her.

While doing press at the red carpet, he listens intently to Laura when she answers the questions. She usually answers for the most part of their interviews and that didn't bother him. She always knew what to say. While she talks, he gazes at her facial features. He hadn't had a chance to fully look at her since he got back and he noticed something _different _about her- a good different. His eyes then begin to flicker between her eyes and her lips. He isn't aware of the smile that's stretching across his face. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop _staring_.

Did something happen when he was away in Puerto Rico?

* * *

He notices psychical changes about her when they film the _Heard It On The Radio _music video and when they begin filming their second season. Her hair got lighter and her wardrobe got a little sexier. He secretly admitted to himself that he thinks Laura Marano, his co-star and one of his best friends- is hot.

* * *

He didn't know why he started picking silly arguments with her. He liked getting a rise out of her. Almost every day of filming season two, they'd argue over the stupidest things. He was fully aware that he was flirting with her. Could you blame him? Laura was the only person on set that was his age and he was physically attracted to her. A little flirty banter wouldn't hurt anyone.

Although some things had changed in their friendship, he was glad she was still the same. One day while on break, he heard Laura laughing so hard down the hall that he _had_ to go check it out. He wanted to know what was making her chuckle so loudly. When he figured that it was a lame joke, he spent almost a week making up jokes and searching the Internet for them just to please her.

Can you fall in love with someone's laugh?

* * *

The day Ross realizes that he _might _have feelings for Laura is the day he finds out about their couple name. It's also the day she impliedly rejected him. Well, it felt like rejection to him. He was scrolling through his mentions and he kept seeing the word _Raura_. It was getting annoying. He finally googled what it meant and to his disbelief, he was okay with it.

It was then he realized that when he first saw her at the Chimpanzee premiere, it wasn't _her _that was different. _His _feelings were the ones that changed, and he liked it.

_Wait, did that mean _he _shipped it as well? _

He decided to show it to Laura too, considering she _is _the other half. He wonders if she's going to laugh at the thought of them being together or was she going to blush a deep red because maybe she feels the same way? She's looking at his phone screen intently. He searches her face for something- _anything._ This couldn't just be a one-sided thing.

He's about to tell her what his opinion on their ship when she says abruptly, "I don't have time for romance." She shoots him a sad smile and leaves the room without saying anything else.

_One day, you'll know how you feel about me, _He thinks.

* * *

By now, their couple name was soaring and it seemed to pop up _everywhere_. He was never in a position like this before so whenever he's asked about her or them together, he mumbles and blushes like a twelve year old boy. He was never good at hiding his feelings.

He guesses Laura doesn't know exactly what to tell their fans either because she pulls him aside while on break to discuss the issue.

"I don't know what to tell them without upsetting anyone!" She explains. He nods in agreement.

"Well, " He pauses. "How _do _you feel about the idea of us, potentially being together?"

She shoots him a look. "It's none of anyone's business how I feel about you romantically or unromantically." He understood. Laura was a very private person.

"But, shouldn't it be _my _business?" He retorts. "I can't answer any _Raura _related questions the way I want to because I don't know how _you _feel about all of this."

"Tell me the way you want to answer it." She says, quietly. He gulps nervously because that was not expected.

Was he really going to confess to her? "Let's just say I wouldn't mind if _Raura_ happened." He shuts his eyes and waits for her to slap his arm or something but it never happens. He finally opens his eyes to see her thinking hard.

"Well?" He asks. She looks down at her feet and mutters, "I wouldn't mind either."

He has a huge grin on his face and is about to wrap his arms around her when she explains, "But I don't think dating while working together is a good idea." He drops his arms. Laura was nothing but professional. "Maybe when the show ends?" She suggests. And that's when he does pull her into a bear-crushing hug.

So while he was basically telling everyone that he didn't think dating while working together was a good idea, she just avoided the subject completely. It was a foolproof plan of not admitting or denying anything.

* * *

Then came all of the different meet & greets they've done in different cities and countries and they've now became some of his favorite memories.

A couple of months after the second season wraps, his band leaves for tour and he doesn't see her for a month or two.

He's talking to Laura on his phone while resting on his tour bus when she brings up her prom. The optimism in him thinks she's hinting at him to ask her to prom. But, she tells him the date of her prom and he automatically groans. Of course the universe had to put her prom on the same day as his San Francisco concert.

"It's okay," She reassures him. "A guy in my class already asked me and I said yes."

"What?" He's shocked. "You already agreed to some other guy to take you?"

"How was I supposed to say no?" She's frustrated too. "It's not like I had a valid reason to reject him."

"That's because _you _didn't think us being together would've been professional."

"Why are you blaming me? I thought it was a mutual thing!" She sighs. He rolls his eyes. Okay, so he was jealous and he shouldn't of taken it out on her but who else wouldn't be mad if they were in his shoes? Well, Laura wouldn't have been mad- at least she wouldn't have showed it. "Ross, you're being immature."

"Whatever Laura, have fun at your prom." He hangs up his phone and sulks because sometimes he _is _immature.

He realizes their argument was dumb and they reconcile at his concert in LA. He's once again head over heels in love with her and shamelessly tries to dedicate almost every song to her by singing to the balcony where he knows she's sitting. Hopefully, that was good of an apology for being an ass.

* * *

He's telling her another lame joke he's come up with when he decides he can't take it anymore. She's laughing really hard and he knows that that's what he wants to hear beside him for the rest of his life.

Her laughter dies down when he suddenly says, "Laura, I want to be with you."

"We've talked about this already." She says, sternly.

He sighs, "I know." They both stare at each other in silence. He decides to break it by joking, "At this rate, I'll be waiting ten years until you're ready." He laughs. She doesn't say anything.

"Laura! I was kidding."

"Well, after the show ends, I'd like to go to college and who knows, maybe even more schooling after that. I'd be too busy for a boyfriend." She says, hoping he'd understand.

"_Ten years?_" Ross' voice booms through the room. "I'm having trouble waiting for two more years, how am I going to wait _ten_?"

"It was just a heads up!" She defends herself.

"Do you not want to be with me as badly as I want to be with you?" Her eyes soften as his words.

Her voice is quiet but he can still hear her.

"Am _I _not worth waiting for?"

* * *

Ross and Laura's relationship hasn't been the same after that argument. He hadn't had time to elaborate more and work things out with her, as he was busy promoting his movie with co-star Maia Mitchell.

He was still grumpy and angry with Laura for putting him in such a situation. Was her schoolwork more important than him? Deep down he knew Laura didn't mean it like that but he was still upset.

That's why Ross began to pay more attention to Maia. He'd even told a crowd that she was his celebrity crush in hopes that Laura would see. _Too bad she isn't the jealous type. _The voice in the back of his head said. He knew it was childish to want to Laura to feel the hurt that he felt but he couldn't stop himself. He didn't even stop to think about Maia's feelings either. She was in a happy relationship. Okay, so maybe he was immature.

Laura and Ross weren't as close as they were in 2011 because of her busy school schedule, his tours and band rehearsals and movie promotion. Also, because of all the unresolved tension that was left hanging in the air.

* * *

Ross left out the breath he took in and decided. He had to say it in a way his fans wouldn't get upset. "Sorry Auslly fans," Saying _Raura shippers _would just add fuel to the fire. "But, probably Maia."

He chose Maia because it was true. He was closer to her in a friendly way like he had been with Laura back in season one.

But he was closer with Laura in a more _intimate _way.

And, he wasn't quite ready to share that yet.

He would go back to film season three after this Paris trip and he knew what he was going to say to Laura.

She _is _worth waiting ten years for.

**A/N: Btw, I had a completely different ending because of all the depressing theories on Twitter but decided that the Raura fandom needed a little positivity. **

**I don't think I'm going to write any more fanfics any time soon; I just needed to get this off my chest. Sorry if it sucks, it's my first fanfic. **

**Sorry for the lack of the dialogue, I didn't think his flashbacks should've been descriptive considering he only had like, two seconds before he answered haha. **

**[Awkwardly placed twitter handle]: youresuperfine**

**Stay happy!**

**xox **

**fourprongs **


End file.
